


come and dance with me michael

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: michael is the cute boy in gavin's art class and there is a school dance coming up





	come and dance with me michael

It was the beginning of the second trimester and Gavin was already dreading it. Ever since he was handed his schedule he had been dreading it, really. All of this dread stemming from the fact that this trimester was the one where he had his Basic Art course. Gavin was not good at art in any way, shape or form. He thought he would be done with all of the arts and crafts after elementary school, but no—you have to have at least one art credit in high school. It was stupid, why couldn't he just take gym again or something? Not that he was all that good at sports either, his legs were too long and lanky and he ran out of stamina too quickly—but still!

Gavin is rambling on about all of this to a very uninterested looking Ray who tells him, “hey, at least it’s better than joining the theatre guild or something.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to make a fool of myself on stage… But getting paint all over my clothes isn’t really my idea of a good time either.” Gavin explains and Ray nods thoughtfully.

“Good point,” Ray says.

Gavin supposes that he was at least lucky enough to have been put in the same Basic Art class as Ray. Gavin and Ray make their way to C hallway, make a right turn into E hallway before they finally reach the classroom. Gavin takes a deep breath before stepping into the open room. It’s a very big space, bigger than most of the classrooms at the school. There is a large panel of windows on the right side of the room, accompanied by a ledge on the bottom that showcases various sculptures from past students. Art projects line the walls, as well as some of the windows, and there is a large mural at the back of the room.

“Well, fuck me backwards, this is actually nice,” Ray whispers in awe, looking around the room.

“I was expecting paint to be splattered all over the gaff,” Gavin adds.

“Class, please take your seats,” the teacher says, standing up from behind her desk. She takes out a small clipboard to take attendance and starts calling out people’s names.

Gavin starts to zone out after she has called out “Gavin Free?” and he doesn’t pay attention until he hears her groan. Gavin turns his head to see a very tired looking boy.

The boy has knotted, red curly hair that is partially covered by a slouched beanie. He is wearing some weird graphic t-shirt that’s yellow with pink butterflies on it, and he is wearing a pair of baggy jeans. He has a soft looking, familiar face that I am sure I’ve seen in the halls before. His face is covered in faint freckles, and to be honest, he’s kind of adorable. Gavin’s face heats up and he looks away.

“Late already?” the teacher asks exasperatedly and Michael shrugs.

“Yo, dude! Over here!” Ray whispers loudly, grabbing Michael’s attention. Michael smiles at Ray and starts walking over to the table that Ray and Gavin are sharing. Sirens start going off inside Gavin’s head the other boy walks over.

Gavin feels sweat starting to drip down his forehead and he quickly wipes it away before anyone notices, trying his hardest to think of anything but Michael. But nothing seems to work, his face getting progressively redder as Michael comes closer. Gavin clears his throat when Michael sits down and the red head gives him a funny look.

“You alright there, buddy?” Michael asks, looking concerned.

Gavin nods, “peachy,” he chokes out.

Michael nods slowly and returns his focus back to the front of the room, where the teacher is going over some sort of guide that she passed out to each table before the beginning of class. Michael picks up the piece of paper and listens attentively as she goes over the supplies that they will all be needing for the “homework.” Gavin still isn't listening. Instead, he is studying the back of Michael’s head. There’s not much to see due to the beanie, but Gavin could still see some tight curls peeking out from the base of his neck from underneath the beanie. Gavin buried his face in his hands, this is going to be the longest, most embarrassing trimester ever.

***

“So... you know that guy?” Gavin asks, and Ray looks up at him before he stuffs another french fry in his mouth.

“What guy?” Ray asks through a mouthful of mushy fries.

Gavin cringes before going back to his question, “You know, the guy from art class who you told to sit with us?”

“Oh, you mean Michael!” Ray says, swallowing down his food, “Yeah, we’ve been friends for forever.”

“Then how come I’ve never met him?” Gavin asks curiously.

“I mean, we don’t hang out that often.” Ray points out and Gavin hums.

“Maybe you should, we could all hang out or something…” Gavin says, trying not to be too suspicious.

“Well, we have him in our class don’t we? You’ll see, he’s a pretty chill dude.” Ray says and Gavin shrugs.

“I guess.”

Ray narrows his eyes at Gavin, “something’s up,” he says, pointing a finger in Gavin’s direction.

Gavin ducks his head, “no, nothing is up.”

“Something totally is! Are you scared of Michael or something? He is from Jersey, but I promise you he’s harmless. Unless you fuck with him or something.” Ray says, Gavin doesn’t respond.

“Wait… Oh, I see… I know what’s going on.”

Fuck.

“You want to know what was up with the shirt he was wearing, don’t you?” Ray asks smugly.

Phew.

“Oh, uh, yeah, that was it.” Gavin responds with a nervous laugh.

“Well, Michael and I watch this really cool show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic—“

***

The next morning, Gavin is back in art class and bored out of his mind. Their first assignment involves paper mache, and Gavin’s hands are now gross and covered in glue; Ray’s constant complaining hasn’t been helping either.

Michael is working quietly, gluing every paper strip precisely and carefully onto the beach ball he’s working with. We all have to make a huge sphere for the first part of the project, and she hasn’t even told us what the second part is yet. Gavin feels like gagging at the slimy texture of the glue and he cannot wait to get out of there.

“This is bloody disgusting, X-Ray,” Gavin says to Ray and the other boy nods in agreement.

“It's making me want to vomit, dude.” Ray says in disdain.

“It’s just paper and glue, you guys,” Michael says, not looking up from where he is still working.

“Yeah, but it’s all slimy,” Gavin gags.

Michael smirks and coats one of the strips with the glue and dangles it in Gavin’s face and Gavin sputters.

“Michael!” Gavin squeaks and the art teacher shushes them, shooting Gavin a glare.

Gavin’s face heats up and Michael smirks at him, which only makes matters worse. Gavin flashes a mock glare at Michael and Michael snickers.

A little voice at the back of Gavin’s head is saying: “you are so, so screwed.”

***

“And I absolutely hate wet bread,” Gavin says, feeling sick at the mere thought of it.

“Duly noted,” Michael says with a devilish grin.

“I swear, Michael if you're planning something—” Gavin says in an accusatory tone.

Michael puts his hands up in front of him, “Fine, I won’t do anything.”

“Good,” Gavin says triumphantly.

Michael had started sitting with them at lunch only a few days ago, all of them having slowly become closer with each art class. They already had their inside jokes and could always make each other laugh. They were the perfect little group.

But just because they had all become buddy-buddy with each other didn't erase the fact that Gavin still had a little crush on Michael. In fact, the whole getting closer thing was only making Gavin’s crush worse. Michael’s laugh was contagious, he was funny and he was just about the most adorable boy Gavin had ever met. Even with his quick temper.

“So, are either of you guys going to the coming home dance?” Ray asks, chewing on his ham and cheese sandwich.

Michael shrugs, “I don’t know.”

“What about you, Gav?” Ray asks.

“I’m not sure either.” Gavin replies.

“Aw, no one special has caught either one of your guys’ eye?”

“Nope.” Michael says quickly.

Gavin doesn't respond, his eyes fixed on Michael. Michael notices him starting and flashes him a confused look. Gavin just smiles awkwardly and goes back to eating.

***

“So, today I am assigning you all a very special project…” Mrs. Terry announces. Everyone finished painting their paper mache spheres yesterday, so it's time to start a new project. Gavin is just hoping that it won’t involve more glue mixtures.

“As you all know, the coming home dance is next week, so, we will be making posters to hang up around the school!” Mrs. Terry says happily, and everyone groans.

“I will be partnering all of you up into pairs of two,” she says, going on to call out people’s names to partner everybody up.

It’s not unusual for Gavin to zone out when the teacher is speaking, but for once he is paying attention and nervous.

“Katie and Sam, you’ll be together and…” Gavin shifts in his chair anxiously.

“Gavin and Michael! You two will be together.”

Gavin feels both relieved and mortified, on one hand: it is someone he knows, but on the other hand; he’ll have to work alone with Michael, whom he still has a crush on.

Ray crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, muttering, “lucky…”

Ray ends up getting paired up with some girl named Jenna.

“Alright,” Mrs. Terry says, “I want you all to get into your pairs and begin to sketch out your poster design! It can be as simple or complex as you want it to be, but run it by me first before continuing.”

Ray gets up and walks over to where Jenna is sitting to begin working. Gavin simply scoots closer to Michael after Mrs. Terry places a blank piece of card stock on the table.

“So… have anything in mind?” Michael asks casually, picking up his mechanical pencil and tapping it against the table.

“Er, nope,” Gavin says.

Michael huffs out a laugh, “well, I guess we’re going with something simple then.”

Michael and Gavin spend about ten minutes brainstorming before they can come up with anything decent. They decide on a pretty basic design that they figure will require minimal effort. They plan on simply writing “coming home dance”, the date, as well as drawings of some hearts and roses. Nice and easy.

While Michael gets in line to show the teacher their design, Gavin can feel the panic settling in. Ray, who only ended up moving one table behind them, notices Gavin and shoots him a concerned look. Gavin just coughs and looks down at the table.

“Hey—“ Michael says, tapping Gavin on the shoulder and Gavin flinches.

“Um, sorry,” Michael says quickly, “Mrs. Terry said our design is fine and we can work on the poster now.”

“Great!” Gavin blurts out loudly, evoking another look from Ray and a few other glances from kids around the room. Gavin’s ears redden, “Let’s get to work then, shall we?” Gavin says more quietly.

Michael nods and walks over to the island in the middle of the room to grab a big piece of white paper.

“She said we can also work on this at our houses to get it done faster, you doing anything after school?” Michael asks nonchalantly.

Gavin gulps, “Nope.”

***

That one little “Nope,” is how Gavin finds himself at Michael’s house after school. They have spread out the piece of white paper on the floor and Michael has been sketching out each little letter, making sure to keep it even with a ruler. Gavin is currently in charge of sketching out the little flowers and hearts that take up some of the blank space.

“Wanna take a break?”, Michael asks after about an hour, “My mom made cookies for us.” Michael says with a small smile. Gavin nods, ready to relax for a little bit. Also, how could he turn down free cookies?

They carefully walk around the paper and make their way to the kitchen. Michael walks over to the island in the middle of the room and holds up a plate of cookies, taking them over to the table and setting them down. Gavin pulls out a chair and sits down next to Michael.

They eat in silence for a while before Michael says, “I think I might go to the dance.”

“Oh, really?” Gavin asks through a mouthful of cookie.

“Yeah, I mean, I might go with a friend. You could be that friend.” Michael says casually.

Gavin feels butterflies in his stomach after Michael says that. Him, at the dance with Michael. Yes, please.

“That sounds top,”

“Top?” Michael asks with a snicker.  
“You know, like—good.” Gavin says and Michael nods, still giving Gavin a funny look.

Michael giggles and whispers, “Top…” covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

“It’s not that funny, Michael!” Gavin protests, but Michael keeps laughing.

Gavin crosses his arms, “I guess I just won’t go then.”

“No!—I’m sorry it’s just really—never mind,” Michael says, “Please go with me, I don’t wanna be a loner.”

“Fine,” Gavin huffs out in mock anger.

“You’re so dumb,” Michael teases and Gavin scoffs.

“Yeah, well, you sound like Joe Pesci.” Gavin mutters, and Michael bursts into laughter, holding onto his stomach.

“That’s fine,” Michael says once his laughter has died down.

Gavin mumbles something to himself that is inaudible to Michael and Michael asks Gavin one more time, “So, the dance?”

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Gavin says and Michael smiles. Gavin can’t help but smile in return.

After they eat a few more cookies, they end up finishing all of the sketching and then go up to Michael’s room to play some video games, just to kill time before Gavin has to be picked up. Gavin doesn’t think he has ever laughed as much as he has in his entire life when he’s with Michael. Michael gets frustrated with every little mistake he makes, and Gavin watches in amusement as Michael screams as his character plummets off a cliff.

“You’re so bad at this game, Michael.” Gavin giggles and Michael shoots him a glare.

“Why don’t you play then, Gavin?” Michael challenges and Gavin shakes his head.

“That’s what I thought,” Michael says and Gavin laughs.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really cute when you’re angry?” Gavin says, not even realizing what he is saying until it comes out of his mouth. He goes to cover his mouth, but it’s too late. Michael turns around and Gavin’s face is flushed.

“I, uh, um,” Gavin stutters, looking at anything that isn’t Michael.

Michael just gives him a playful smile, “Yeah, I’m sure my loud yelling is really adorable.”

Gavin feels relieved that Michael chose to make a joke out of it and Gavin laughs awkwardly before Michael turns around to start the game over again.

So, so screwed.

***

The next day, Gavin and Michael are out in the hallway with everyone else. They got the sketching portion out of the way, so all that was left was the painting. It was easy in the beginning, just filling in the hearts at first, but once they got to the roses and letters, it became a little more tedious. Gavin’s back starting to ache from having to lean over the poster, but Michael had the luxury of laying on the floor, as he was just painting the roses at the bottom. Michael offered to fill the letters in multiple times, but Gavin was very persistent in refusing. Now, he kind of regretted it.

“This is such a pain in the arse,” Gavin whines and Michael laughs.

“Don’t laugh, you pleb! I’m in pain over here!” Gavin pouts, which only results in Michael laughing harder.

“Hey! Stop the bullying, Michael!” Ray says from where he is sitting with Jenna next to them.

“Fine, fine,” Michael says, then he goes back to painting the roses.

They sit in silence for a while, hushed whispers from other students echoing down the hall. By the end of the hour they have almost finished the poster. They used mainly pinks and reds; Michael thinks it makes the poster look more like a Valentine’s Day poster, but Gavin thinks it’s good enough. The project is due tomorrow, since tomorrow night is the dance, so both boys agree to take the poster home again and finish it, but this time they plan on meeting at Gavin’s house.

“You can meet Geoff and Griffon!” Gavin pipes up and Michael quirks a brow at him.

“Are they your parents?”

“No, they’re just who I live with here, my actual parents are back in England.”

“Huh,” Michael says, “Why did you move here then?”

Gavin shrugs, “It’s a long story.”

***

Griffon was so excited at the idea of Michael and Gavin working on a big art project together, that she let them use her big work table in the garage to finish it. Gavin and Michael had been working for only about ten minutes before Geoff walked out into the garage, who insisted that Michael stay for dinner. Michael tried to be polite and just say that he could eat at home, but he eventually gave in when Geoff said that he would cook some steak.

“Geoff and Griffon are pretty cool.” Michael says as he puts the finishing touches on, what Michael considers to be, some pretty nicely painted roses.

“Yeah, they’re the best.” Gavin says with a smile, filling in the last letter on the poster.

Michael and Gavin paint in silence until they’re completely done. It takes them about thirty minutes to finish and both heave a sigh of relief after the final details have been painted on.

Geoff pokes his head into the garage and says, “Dinner!”

“Perfect timing,” Gavin says, putting both hands on his waist.

“By the time we finish dinner, the poster should be dry,” Michael notes.

“Let’s go eat then.”

Both boys walk into the house through the garage door. They walk in through the living room to find the dining room table set up with plates and silverware. Each plate has a huge steak on it, and in the centre of the table there are bowls of mashed potatoes and vegetables. Gavin can feel his mouth watering so he takes a seat at one of the chairs, Michael taking a seat next to him. Griffon and Geoff walk into the dining room from the kitchen and take their seats across from Michael and Gavin.

“So, how’s the project going?” Griffon asks.

“It’s good, we finally finished it. Just have to let it dry for a bit.” Gavin says before digging into his meal.

There is idle chit-chat around the table as everyone eats, Geoff and Griffon talk about work, so Michael and Gavin talk about school.

Once Michael and Gavin finish, they get up to check on the poster. By the time they get to the garage, the poster is still in the state they left it in. Michael pokes at one of the roses to see if the paint has dried, and none sticks to his finger so he gives Gavin the thumbs up. Gavin goes to roll up the poster and Michael snaps a rubber band around it to keep it secure.

“See you tomorrow,” Michael says.

“We still going to the dance together?” Gavin asks, cringing at how eager he sounded.

“Hell yeah we are, and I talked to Ray so he’s going too.” Michael says excitedly.

Gavin grins, “Top,”

“Tippy toppers, Gavvy,” Michael says and Gavin feels his face heat up at the nickname. Somehow by the end of every conversation with Michael, Gavin is blushing. They walk out into the yard and toward the driveway to wait for Michael’s ride.

A car pulls up a few minutes later and Michael says, “Well, that’s my ride,”

“Okay, see you later, Michael.” Gavin says and Michael smiles, his eyes sparkling.

Michael pats Gavin on the back, “Good work today, by the way.”

“Thanks, Michael,” Gavin says quietly as Michael walks to the car and gets in.

Gavin can still feel the buzz of his skin from where Michael touched him and he feels his heart beat faster.

***

It’s the night of the dance and Gavin is waiting on the couch by the door for Michael to come and pick him up. Geoff had Gavin rent a nice tuxedo and it feels almost too tight, but Gavin can deal with it for one night. Gavin keeps swinging his feet back and forth anxiously until he hears a knock on the door.

Gavin shoots up from the couch and runs to the door, fumbling with the door knob. He opens it to find Michael in a tux, similar to his own, with especially curly hair and a sweet smile. Gavin feels his pulse pick up. He doesn't notice he has been staring at Michael until Michael waves a hand in his face.

“You there, Gavin?”

Gavin nods his head quickly and scratches the back of his head, “Yeah, sorry,”

“Alright, let’s go then,” Michael says with a smile.

Gavin calls out a “goodbye” to Geoff before stepping out into the dark with Michael, shutting the door behind himself.

Michael leads Gavin to the car and Gavin climbs in after Michael opens the door. Ray is sitting in the back of the car too and Gavin greets him as he gets in. Michael scoots in next to Gavin and Gavin feels their thighs brush together and he swallows.

The whole drive is full of Ray talking about how terrible working with Jenna on his art project was. Michael and Gavin just nod along to everything he says.

“Gavin was a great partner, I’m glad we got put together,” Michael says, smiling smugly when he sees Gavin’s face turning red.

“Yeah, whatever,” Ray mumbles.

They all sit in silence as the radio plays in the background for the rest of the ride, Gavin trying to inch away from Michael so their thighs aren't pressed together. Michael notices this and only pushes against Gavin further. Gavin eventually gives up and his face stays red for the rest of the ride.

When the finally reach the school, Gavin is eager to get out of the car. He scrambles out of the car once Ray gets out from his side.

“You okay?” Ray asks and Gavin nods.

“Okay then…” Ray says and starts walking toward the entrance of the school.

“Have a good time, boys!” Michael’s mother says from the car and Michael responds with: “Thanks mom!”

They all walk up to the school and Gavin opens the door and lets Michael and Ray walk in before he does.  
“Oh, such a gentleman,” Michael teases and Gavin laughs nervously.

They walk down to the gym, colored lights flashing out through the windows and into the dark hallway. Ray opens the door and they all walk in, Gavin looking around for somewhere to sit. He doesn’t really dance. Ray is all about dancing though, instantly rushing over to the dance floor, probably to find some poor girl to charm.

Michael surprisingly doesn't follow Ray though, instead following Gavin over to the chairs and tables near where they have a table of food set up. Gavin doesn’t bother getting any food and instead sits down. Michael doesn’t sit down, just stands by Gavin and looks down at him.

“Aren’t you going to dance?” Michael asks.

“Nah, I’m not really big into dancing. Besides, I’ve got no one to dance with.”

“I’ll dance with you,” Michael says casually and Gavin’s eyes shoot up to meet Michaels. Michael has a sweet look in his eyes and Gavin tries so hard not to blush. It doesn’t work and his face ends up red anyway.

“I, uh, I’m not very good at—“

“I can teach you, it’s stupid but I used to take dance lessons as a kid.” Michael says and Gavin chuckles at that.

“Hey, at least I’m not scared of wet bread.” Michael says.

“Touché,” Gavin says and Michael laughs.

“Come on, then.” Michael says, grabbing Gavin’s arm and pulling him up from his chair.

Gavin hesitates for a moment, but when he sees the confident look in Michael’s eyes he lets Michael drag him to the dance floor. They’re playing a romantic, slow song and every couple is on the dance floor, swaying to the music. The rest of the kids without dates have gone to the table with all of the food and punch. Gavin feels nervous and Michael grabs Gavin by the waist and starts instructing him. Michael leans in close and starts whispering the steps into Gavin’s ears and eventually he gets the hang of it. Gavin still doesn't think he’s particularly good at dancing, but at least he is trying.

Gavin has been staring at their feet the whole time, but he finally stops and looks up at Michael. Michael smiles when they make eye contact, and he has this gleam of something in his eyes. It almost looks like—

“Has anyone ever told you that you look really cute when you're nervous?” Michael says.  
Gavin blinks at Michael and Michael laughs in turn.

“Seriously,” Michael whispers, “You’re dumb, but an adorable and endearing kind of dumb.”

Gavin grins and steps closer to Michael, wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders and Michael leans in and—

“So, you guys gonna bone or what?” Ray says from behind them and Gavin shoots him a menacing glare.

“Sorry, did I ruin the moment?” Ray asks quietly, Michael laughing at how angry Gavin looks.

“Go away, you tosser!” Gavin hisses and Ray puts his hands up and walks backwards and away from them.

Gavin groans, closing his eyes and trying to pull away from Michael, but Michael resists and pulls Gavin in closer instead.

Gavin’s eyes fly open when he feels soft lips press against his forehead.

“Michael!” Gavin squeaks and Michael grins.

“You’re even more cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Gavin sputters and before he can say anything, Michael is pressing his lips against Gavin’s. Gavin freezes up for a moment and Michael pulls away.

“Listen Gavin, I—“

Gavin presses his lips back against Michaels and Michael gasps into his mouth, pulling Gavin in even closer.

Gavin thinks back to all of the awkward middle school dances where he was alone and awkward, and he remembers always wanting to be like the kids who had dates and got to hold their hand and dance with them. Now he finally knew how it felt to be one of those kids.

Gavin felt dizzy as he pulled away from Michael, still caught up in the fact that Michael just kissed him.

“Bloody hell,” Gavin sighs and Michael just looks at him.

“What?” Gavin asks and Michael smiles lop-sidedly at him.

“You’re face is like, really red.” Michael says and Gavin pouts.

“You don’t have to point it out.”

Michael laughs and pulls Gavin in again, getting Gavin to dance to one more song. The song is a weird remix of some pop song from two years ago, but the only thing that matters to Gavin right now is Michael; If making a fool of himself on the dance floor is what it takes to be with Michael, Gavin is fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, I was very tired when I wrote this! Nonetheless, I hope it's readable enough to enjoy!
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
